Perfect Assassin or, Not
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Known as one of the most efficient assassins around, Inuyasha is instructed to kill a governor's daughter, but instead of doing so, he falls for her. So much for being the perfect killer
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

Okay, this is an idea I had while sitting around doing nothing. This chapter is an intro so it's only going to be around 500-600 words or so. Hope you like it.

Bullshit, that's all it was. Why else would they tell him to kill a little girl? Inuyasha Shimitsu was busy fuming over what his newest assignment was. He had just come from his newest employers house. Seeing as how he was a mercenary of sorts he didn't have the same boss for long. Apparently they wanted him to kill a popular governor's daughter, probably some stupid spite issue his current employer has.

(((FlashBack)))

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"This is your target for me." A man said while sliding him a picture of a woman of sixteen or so.

"A little girl. Why the hell do you want her dead?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the picture.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Daughter of Governor Higurashi."

"You still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha said, "Why do you want her dead?"

I want her to die to shock Governor Higurashi into dropping out of the race for senator." The man replied.

"Really. What a waste of time. I don't want to kill some little girl." Inuyasha said agitated.

"Shut-up it's not your place to decide who I chose for you to kill. Besides she's only a year younger than you."

So...Inuyasha was only seventeen. But he was the best assassin/mercenary anyone could ask for.

It took Inuyasha a lot of his self-control not to jump up and rip the man's throat out, for telling him to shut-up like that. The bastard. But he couldn't take the job if the employer was dead so... Here he was about to kill the man on the other side of the table.

"This is going to be different than what you're used to. I want you to get close to her. Wait for the right time and make it look like an accident. Got it?"

"Sure whatever can I go now? So other than getting 'close' to her, the way I kill her is up to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, after you get close kill her anyway you wish. But, remember make it look like a accident. Ok?"

"I got it, I'll come back to you in a month or two when the target is dead." Inuyasha said while standing up and walking towards the door.

"And, why the hell is it going to take so long to kill a little girl?" The man asked.

"I have to get 'close' to her. Remember. Oh and she's not a 'little girl' right?" After that was said he left the house. And that's how he got where he is.

"(((End Flashback)))

So here he was sitting in his suite wondering how he was going to get close to this woman he had to kill.

"Hell I'll figure it out tomorrow." He said while getting up and walking to his bedroom.

A/N There that's a little intro. If anybody likes it I'll write more. If not...oh well. So tell me what you think.

Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Okay, so there were a few people that thought it wasn't a bad idea if it is tweaked a little bit. So I'll tweak it, somehow. But don't expect to get a whole lot of words per chapter. I just broke my arm when I was racing my dirt bike so... add that to school and other things it won't be that impressively long. Sorry. Anyway don't mind spelling errors thanks too my arm here. Okay Chapter Two.

He still hadn't figured it out. After two days of sitting around and thinking he had come up with nothing. Absolutely positively nothing.

"Nothing I think of works. She has too many people watching over her, so I guess that means I can't just walk up there and kill her can I? I could to get to be her friend. She does seem like a person who never could have too many of em'. So I guess that'll work, best plan I've thought of anyway." Inuyasha was busy talking to himself, for lack of something better to do.

Inuyasha really had thought up a good idea. He could just simply go back to school. Where he was supposed to be anyway. And try to become her friend the easy way. Well a lot easier than just attempting to save her life and have her be eternally in his debt...or something like that.

Inuyasha called up the local high school. After talking to a secretary person. He had used the excuse that he had gone to America to explain his lack of absence. Also when they asked where his parents were he told them the truth. They were dead, long gone.

He had all of the necessary documents and social security stuff anyway so it should be simple... right? After all it had only been about a year since he left in the first place. So starting next Monday Inuyasha was going to do some he didn't think he'd ever have to again, go to school.

(((The Next Monday)))

The Monday after he made that call to the school had come a hell of a lot faster than he thought it would. But it was here. Dressed in a simple tight red t-shirt and blue jeans he left for the school building. The only good think about this particular school was that wearing a uniform wasn't mandatory but you could if you wanted. Taking his sweet time about getting there, he could be late his first day back and no one would give a damn.

About twenty minuets later he arrived. Simply ignoring all of the stragglers tat were late since the bell had already rung marking the start of the school day. He walked up to the office, which wasn't hard to find since it had a large sign that said 'office' above it.

He was officially stuck going to the school now that he was in the office. Even he didn't want to be here. Stiffing a yawn he walked up to the secretary.

"Hello, I'm the who called a few days ago to say I was coming here." Might as well be nice so the secretaries liked him enough that they didn't think it was strange when he left suddenly in the next few months. Whenever he managed to get close to that woman and kill her.

"Ah yes you must be..." She paused while she looked through some papers. "...Inuyasha Shimitsu?"

"That would be me." He said with a sheepish smile. Gods how he hated to smile. But for the cause, right?

"Ok I already prepared your schedule. So here you are and I trust you can find you're proper class? The secretary said.

"Yes, I'll be fine...Thanks." He said as he walked out of the office and down on of the hallways.

After finding the proper class he knocked politely. Even though he hated doing that too. Before walking in.

He walked in and the teacher walked up to shake his hand. After doing so the teacher said: "Class we have a new transfer student, his name is..." Pausing to read the schedule Inuyasha had given him. "Inuyasha Shimitsu. Go ahead and introduce yourself son."

Without even paying attention he knew all of the girls in the class were staring at him. He had flowing silver hair that women would kill to have, and piercing amber eyes.

"Uh, alright. As you know I'm Inuyasha Shimitsu. I was in America but had to come back here so..." He finished.

One of the many students raised her hand. "Yes, what is it?" The teacher asked.

"Doesn't Inuyasha translate to... Dog demon?" The student asked.

Were the people really this dense? "Yes it does and before you ask, yes I'm a demon. See the ears? He bent down to allow the class to see them.

"Oh...." The student nodded dumbly.

"Anyway, Inuyasha sit down next to Ms. Higurashi...Higurashi raise your hand."

One of the girls in the third row away from Inuyasha did so. After looking at her Inuyasha knew that along with the name this person matched exactly with the picture. He had found her. Simple. Sitting down behind her, Inuyasha thought to himself that this was going to be extremely easy.

A/N, okay not so short. But anyway. Please R/R So I know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Okay, so it's been roughly two or three weeks since I last updated. But I have a legitimate excuse this time, aside from the initial laziness my computer sorta…broke. If you feel like knowing the details, the OS (Operating System), which would be Windows, couldn't boot up Windows32K.sys, which is one of the most important parts of it. But after screwing around with it for two weeks I fixed it. Thank God, you never notice how much you rely on your computer for something to do until it decides it doesn't want to work anymore. Anyway sorry for the late update but due to technical difficulties…and before I forget this story will be in third person but will mainly focus on where and what Inuyasha is doing. I might tweak that rule a little bit, but I don't know. Anyway here is Chapter Three.

Damn, now he remembered why he left school in the first place. Inuyasha was sitting through fourth period. Which happened to be Advanced Algebra, the hardest fucking class in this godforsaken school. Sure he was getting a rather large sum of money for killing this woman but, was it worth it… he was very close to forgetting the entire thing and leaving but, he had never failed to kill someone he was assigned to, and guess what? His stubborn nature wasn't going to let him.

Staring at the clock counting seconds like he had been for the last twenty something minuets

_ 1,254…1,255…1256…1257…1258…1259…1260 _Inuyasha was busy counting mentally not really giving a damn about the class.

Then after 45 godforsaken minuets the bell rang signaling the start of the lunch period. Even though the teacher was busy telling them something important he left the room. Screw all the being nice bullshit, he didn't want to be here, so he wasn't going to be nice about it.

Walking outside he sat down at the base of one of the larger trees out in front of the school building. He didn't bother to bring any lunch. He didn't need to eat as often as anyone else.

Leaning back against the tree's trunk he let his thoughts wander.

(((FlashBack)))

After sitting down behind the woman he had been told was this Kagome woman he had been assigned to kill, he stared at the back of her head. As soon as he had walked in the door his nose had been hit with one of the most wonderful smells. He hadn't known what it, or whom it was from, but after sitting down behind Kagome he knew it was her. All people had a unique scent but hers was far beyond what he had smelt before. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. A mix between jasmine and something else. He spent the entire class period thinking of what the other smell was, but he just couldn't figure it out.

Figuring he had plenty of time to figure it out he just forgot about it for the moment.

(((End)))

Still sitting against the tree he noticed that same scent he had been pondering about come closer. Along with some other ones. Opining his eyes he saw Kagome and some other girls walking towards him.

"Hello" One of the girls said. When they neared him.

He said nothing

"What's your name? I'm Ayumi and this is Yuka, and Eri. I think you know who Kagome is." The girl who had been identified as Ayumi said.

He still said nothing.

"Not very social are you?" Ayumi asked.

"Keh, it's not one of my strong points." Inuyasha replied.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? We make it a point to meet any new students." Kagome spoke up.

"Do what you want" Inuyasha said leaning back against the tree.

"And why do you make it a point to meet any new students." Inuyasha asked.

"We're on the 'student government'." Kagome replied.

"What would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it's more like the representatives of the student body, or something like that." Ayumi said.

"Really, and what do you want with me?" Inuyasha asked trying to be nice about it. Couldn't these girls see that he was anti-social? He didn't want to talk.

"Just to meet you and figure out your name and such." Ayumi said.

"Well you met me and as for my name ask Kagome she knows." Inuyasha said.

"Anything else?"

"…Uh not really thanks for your time." Ayumi said as she Yuka and Eri got up and left. Kagome however had stayed where she was.

"You didn't have to be rude, they were just asking you some simple questions." Kagome said

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you guys to come over he did I?" Inuyasha said.

"That's irrelevant you still could have been a little nicer." Kagome said matter-of-factually.

"Listen here, wench I didn't ask for you or your damn friends to come over here did I? Inuyasha said purposely trying to make her angry. He already loved how she looked when she was agitated. It would be that much better when she was angry.

"Wench… did you just call me that?"

"I don't know what do you think?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"…You're a dickhead did you know that?" Kagome said annoyed.

"Yes, actually I did." Inuyasha said still smirking.

And with that Kagome got up and left to find her friends. Inuyasha was still smirking when she left. Oh yes this was going to be fun as well as easy.

A/N okay there is chapter three it'll work for now…right? R/R please I want some kind of feedback plz…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Okay, I decided to write this a day after chapter three since I waited three weeks to make that in the first place. But I have to wait until FF is done with their thingy, whatever they are doing to put this out. So it'll be Tuesday or so when I post this, it's only Saturday now with three minuets to go until midnight. Anyway here is chapter 4.

Inuyasha was walking to his apartment/penthouse. It had been a week or so since he had last talked to Kagome and frankly he didn't really care. He had all the time in the world to finish what he came to do in that wretched school in the first place. But that part was becoming a problem. His personality clashed perfectly with hers so it was going to be a problem becoming her friend or whatever you wanted to call it.

Reaching his apartment he looked up to see his balcony. Not caring whether or not anyone was watching he jumped up onto his balcony. Roughly a sixty-foot jump, that's not out of the ordinary, was it?

Opening the door he walked in and went straight to his room and jumped onto his bed. He had nothing better to do so he went to sleep.

(((A Couple Hours Later)))

Inuyasha awoke with a start, almost falling out of his bed. Peering over at the clock he saw that it was around 7:00, and it was getting dark out side. Getting up out of his bed and walking out to the balcony. He surprisingly saw Kagome crossing the street apparently trying to get to her friends that were on the other side. But for some reason she stopped in the middle of the street and looked back to the side she started on. But he couldn't see why thanks to the giant chunk of cement that he called a balcony that was in his way. But judging from what he heard it was one of the girls he had met last week.

Inuyasha found himself staring at Kagome. He really had no clue why, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. That is until he heard a semi-truck that was speeding down the road at Kagome honk its horn. Idiot, didn't she notice it, she was standing right in the middle of a busy highway type road. And from what he heard her friends didn't notice either. Now usually he wouldn't have cared and would have let what was going to happen, happen. But for some unprecedented reason he found himself jumping off of his balcony to the sidewalk below him. After landing he proceeded to run towards Kagome, while running at her he saw that she had finally noticed the truck but, guess what? All she was doing was screaming and covering her head. How typical. Grabbing her he jumped out of the way of the truck with plenty of time to spare. Landing in front of her surprised friends he let her out of his grasp only to have her stumble and lose her balance.

"Woman, when a truck is busy hauling ass at you, you don't just stand there like a idiot and scream" Inuyasha then proceeded to scold her. "I mean the truck is only thirty fucking times bigger than you and is going sixty."

Kagome however quickly caught her footing and spun around to face him.

"There is no need to get all pissed off. It isn't my fault that I can't jump off of a balcony and not even get scathed, or run at non-human speed to grab someone then jump thirty feet to land in front of my friends." She said motioning to her friends, which now included the one that was on the other side of the street.

"Okay then you're not even to thank me for saving you're ass." He said smirking now. "Then let this serve as my apology for being a 'dick' a week ago then. I will see you tomorrow at school. He then ran back across the street and jumped back to his balcony. Kagome stared at where he had been. She really couldn't figure him out. First he was a total dickhead. Then he saved her from getting hit by a truck, then he went back to bring a dick. And people said that women had mood swings. Odd. She shrugged it off and started walking away with her friends who kept asking if she was ok.

(((The Next Day At School)))

Inuyasha had just arrived in his first period class, and sat down behind Kagome who was also there talking to her friends. Her friends then walked off to do whatever. That left Kagome by herself, turning around in her chair to face Inuyasha.

"I never did get the chance to thank you. So I'll take the opportunity. Thanks for not letting my get ran over by that truck."

"It was no big deal woman. Just trying to show how much of a dickhead I'm not."

"But still thank you." She said.

"No problem" He said smiling. Not a smirk an actual genuine smile.

The bell took that opportunity to ring signaling the start of the school day. Kagome also turned around at that time.

What in the hell, did he actually smile? He had smiled only once in his life, and that was when he was with his mother, who was long dead. This woman was doing some weird shit to him. Damn, he'd need to put some thought as to why that happened. But that would have to wait until he was out of school, or at least class.

A/N and there you have it. Roughly as long as usual but anyway, R/R I Still need to know what you people think. And also sorry about the spacing and indentation and so on. FF's document uploader thingy kinda sucks


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Thank God for breaks during school. People in my school get the entire week off from school thanks to Thanksgiving. Well there's one thing I'm grateful for. Anyway here is chapter five. Because I have time to write it!

Sitting on the roof of his apartment building, Inuyasha was thinking about the whole truck thing that had happened a day or so ago.

'_Is there a reason that I saved from getting hit by that truck yesterday? There is no reason is there? I could have just let her get hit, since there was no doubt she would have died form the impact, and I would have gotten paid anyway, If I said I had done it. But why? I saved her and for what reason?' _He just didn't get it.

"God, I need to stop thinking so much." He said as he walked to the side of the roof and jumped down to the balcony below.

"I think I'm going to go shoot something. Yes that sounds like a good idea. I have to keep my skill up anyway." He was an assassin right? That meant that he had to be good a shooting a gun.

(((Twenty Minuets later))))

Here he was at a shooting range. Is there a reason that they had it in the city? It was only a mile or so away from the school. Whatever he wasn't here to contemplate things like that, the only reason he was here was to shoot something.

Setting up the target a good two hundred or yards away he came back to his rifle. Taking it out of the case he stared at it for a second.

"Man, it's been awhile. At least…three weeks. I guess that damn school has kept me preoccupied." It had been roughly three weeks since he had started school. Right before he stopped shooting his rifle on a daily or at least every other day basis. Setting up the rifle, putting five bullets into the internal magazine and so on. Lining up the sights he fired. Pulling the bolt back so the shell of the bullet could get ejected and throwing it back into place he fired again. And again and he continued until he was out of rounds.

Walking out to the target he had set up he saw that he had four of the holes connected with each other but the fifth was off. That means that four of the bullets had been in the same spot but off by a little enough but not enough to make it so they don't connect. Almost perfect, keyword being almost.

He cursed. "Dammit, three weeks ago I would have gotten them all in a perfect group. Damn school this is another reason I stopped going in the first place." He had started walking back staring at his target he had brought with him in the process. And that is why he was startled when he got back to where he had his rifle was he ran into someone, making them fall down in the process.

"Oh shit sorry about that". He said finally looking up from his target. And there was Kagome on the ground. Not really thinking why she was here in the first place, he grabbed her hand a pulled her up with no effort.

"Uh is there a reason you are here, kinda staring a my rifle?" He asked her.

"In case you haven't noticed this place in right by the school. I walk by here everyday. I just wanted to come see what you were doing." She answered.

"Okay, sure but why ask what I'm doing here? What do all people who come here do?" He said trademark smirk in place again.

"No need to be snippy about it. Anyway how the hell do you work this thing? I've been staring at it for the last five minuets and I still haven't figured it out."

"It's not really complicated. Want me to show you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Okay first you put a bullet in the magazine." He said while he did so. After that bullet had clicked into place he said, "You could put up to five into it but for demonstrative purposes I'll just put one in. Then you push the bolt into place." He did so after it slid into place he handed to rifle to her, who in turn nearly dropped it.

"Finally you just pull the trigger. But make sure to aim down there." He said pointing towards the new target he had put up.

"Okay that is relatively simple." Kagome said while aiming the rifle. She pulled the trigger, and then actually did drop the rifle onto its side on the table she was aiming on. "Ow… you didn't mention the whole kickback part." She said while rubbing her shoulder.

"I kinda expected you to know that. I mean just think about it. You pull the trigger therefore the hammer strikes the bullet setting it off. Now that bullet in traveling at about a thousand feet per second. Common sense usually kicks in about now." He said still with the smirk in place

"Shut up." She said but no more.

"I'll have to teach you how to actually aim that thing next time." Inuyasha said putting the rifle back in its case. "Now c'mon I'll give you a ride to your house."

After getting into his car and pulling out of the parking lot thing at the firing range he asked her "Where do you live exactly?"

"Do you know where the shrine is on top of the hill near the apartment complex? That's where I live."

"Odd, that's literally right next to me. I live in those apartments."

"Apartments? What's with the plural?"

"I own them all. More like I own all of the apartments in the city."

"Really… and just how did you get all of them?"

" I don't actually own them. My brother, Sesshoumaru does. Even though we don't get along like most brothers he still watches out for me." He replied

Pulling up to the front of the apartment building." I live up in the top floor penthouse thingy. If you have nothing better to do come on over and we can do something. Okay? I trust you can walk the ten feet required to get to your house?

"Yeah, I think I'll manage. Thanks for the ride. I might hold you to the offer for something to do soon. I've had literally nothing to do for the past two weeks."

Come over whenever you want." He said getting out of the car. "I'll see you around." Kagome said walking away. "Yeah see you." Inuyasha replied walking in the other direction. He found himself smiling again as he did so. He had to stop that. This woman was really getting to him.

A/N and there is chapter five. I felt like throwing in the fact that Inuyasha was a damn good shot with a rifle. That and I like guns… Anyway please review I still want to know what you people think.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

I just realized just now that, at the moment I have no clue where the hell this is going. So I guess I'll have to just write up something that actually moves the story line along. So here is chapter six. Without my usual mumbling.

(((Lets skip along a few months)))

It had been around three months or so since Inuyasha had met Kagome and they were becoming better friends by the day. And much to Inuyasha's surprise he really hadn't thought about doing anything to hurt her. Granted he had realized that it was his job to kill her. Hell he was getting paid for it, but… he didn't want to.

So here he was sitting on the top of some random building in Tokyo pondering that thought.

(((FlashBack)))

The phone was ringing; picking it up Inuyasha was surprised to hear the voice of his employer.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You realize you've had a few months to get to her. What's taking so long?"

"I…just haven't really gotten around to it."

"Well you better hurry the fuck up because the election's in a couple weeks. So you better get rid of her fast or I'll find another assassin who has enough balls to kill a woman. Got that?"

"Yeah. I got it. Is that all?"

"Is that all…? Let my lay this straight for you. You have two weeks that's all. If you don't kill her I'll hire someone else to do it." Then the line went dead.

(((End Flashback)))

That was a couple days ago and yet, with the deadline of the two weeks coming fast he still didn't want to do it. He had hoped it was a phase or something and he would get over it and kill her but guess what? He hadn't. So he was torn between not killing her and becoming known as someone afraid to kill a woman. Or just kill her get it over with and get paid in the process.

Or maybe I could just not do it and kill anybody that dares decide to take that contract. I could do that, but it's not without the side effects. Such as becoming known as a little girl who can't kill, or is afraid to. Heh, I really don't give a damn what other people think. SO I'll do it yeah why not. I've wanted to kill another assassin just for the hell of it. More along the lines of showing my supremacy or something like that… Well. I best tell her this and tell her to keep her ass on guard.

"So much for my reputation." He said aloud with a smirk as he jumped of the side of the building. But telling her that at the beginning his friendship had been a lie could prove difficult.

(((The next Monday)))

It had been yet another waste of time day at school, as usual. Inuyasha usually was in a good mood after school yet, he had to talk to Kagome about the whole assassin issue and he was dreading that conversation. So catching up to her at her locker.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as he walked up.

"Nothing much, hey I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come over later?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Come over any time." And with that she walked up with her friends who had appeared out of nowhere as usual.

Okay so that part was taken care of. Now what to do?

"Ah hell, either she's gonna kill me or she's gonna tell her mom who will in turn kill me. Damn talk about a worst-case scenario. Better go find a grave plot at the cemetery… Dammit." With that he punched a locker completely collapsing the metal. Then he walked off wanting nothing less than to kill something or someone.

A/N Okay I made this very short for a reason. The next chapter will go into immense detail and it'll be long, and I'm working on something else, as in another story. Well it might be if I don't make it a one-shot. Which at the rate it's going it will be. Anyway please review people! Once again the spacing sucks thanks to FFs uploader sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 _**

Okay, how's it going people? Hopefully last chapter moved the story line along, if only just a little bit. Anyway as I said this chapter will go into some detail. Detail for what you ask? Hell if I know, I make this up as I go. So without more if my babbling here be Chapter 7. (Yes I said here be on purpose).

Here it was. The part of the day he had been dreading for only God knows how long. Inuyasha was at the bottom of the huge staircase; according to Kagome this is where she lived. How the hell did she walk up those stairs everyday? He thought to himself. What the hell? Why was he thinking that? He was going to tell Kagome that he was an assassin sent to kill her and that his friendship had been a lie. At least in the beginning. He had told himself over and over again that the only reason that he gave a damn about this woman was because he was getting paid to do so. But that wasn't true. Was it? He couldn't answer that. So if all else failed then he would-although he'd really rather not-kill her. So he brought along a Silenced 9mm pistol just in case. He didn't like the fact that by tomorrow Kagome might be dead, And by his hand of anyone else's. But, he kept reminding himself this is only if she panics and is about to run off to tell someone only then would he kill her if necessary.

He started up the staircase. He could of easily just jumped up them one half at a time but he had too much on his mind to do that. After reaching the top slightly out of breath he proceeded to go up to the door and knock on it. Waiting for a few second he heard the door handle turn, and thus the door open. To be greeted by who by his guessing to be Kagome's mother. Better play it nice like he had when he went to school the first time.

"Hello, would Kagome happen to be around?" He asked with a sheepish smile. He still hated smiling; however being around Kagome was making it become a regular thing with him.

"Yes she's here, and who would you be young man?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm Inuyasha Shimitsu one of Kagome's friends from school." He said the still-hated-but-not-as-much as- before-smile on his face.

"Ah yes, she told me that you would be here. But before you go I have a question? Are those dog ears real?" He should have expected that.

"Yes…they are…why?" He asked cautiously.

"Come here." She said motioning next to her. So he walked up.

He was expecting something of this sort to happen. After all Kagome had done it not to long ago. Mrs.H (Just so I don't have to write Higurashi every time.) was busy rubbing his ears. Maybe not rubbing more along the lines of tweaking. He enjoyed it although he would never admit it. But even if he didn't like having this done very often, but for the sake of looking like a nice person he let it go.

After awhile of this he heard Kagome in the background. "Mama who is it?" then she saw who it was and what was happening. "Let him go." Kagome said almost having to wrestle her mom off of Inuyasha. After doing so successfully she walked up to Inuyasha. "Sorry about that she likes cute fluffy things." Not really realizing that in a way she had just called Inuyasha cute. Neither did Inuyasha in fact. (So I don't have a reason why I wrote that.)

"Okay to get straight to the point, why did you come over and what was so important earlier" Kagome said being very blunt for an odd reason.

"Do you think that we could talk about this somewhere else." He said. "There is your mom what I'm guessing is your brother, and also what I'm guessing is your grandfather or someone similar in the kitchen he said pointing over his shoulder to the kitchen.

Kagome walked down the hall looked in the kitchen and walked back up to him. "okay how the hell did you know that?" She said a little disbelievingly.

"I smelt them"

"And how did you do that?"

He scowled. " Did you forget that I'm part demon? He didn't like talking about it. (A/N before I forget there are demons in the modern time that this story takes place in. They are just very rare and hard to come by. But it's common knowledge that they exist. All of the 'rules' still exist. Humans hate demons-usually- and vise versa and so on. All of those.)

"Oh I forgot it's not like it's that big of a deal. Is it?"

"Uh… n .Not. Not. Not unless you want it to be." He had to recover from what she had said. Normally he was shunned and hated by everyone. Even people at school but they didn't bug him because they knew that he could tear them limb-from-limb. Still he found it odd that there was so much spite and hate between the two races. (Demon and Human)

"And I don't so that settled. Anyway I guess we can talk in my room. As long as no annoying people follow us." She said the last part louder for the people in the kitchen busy listening in on their conversation.

Walking up the stairs and to her bedroom Kagome flipped on the light and flopped down on her bed. "Ok, now what did you want."

But of course by this time Inuyasha was having a hard time figuring out how to say this. So he went for the blunt route.

"…This may seen odd but…" He still couldn't say it.

"What?" Kagome looked up at him all innocent like. Dammit how the hell can I say this? Inuyasha was having a problem still. But at that time his cell phone rang. He answered it thankful for the interruption, but not for long. It seems that his employer had decided to call and chew him out for not doing what he was going to get paid for. Inuyasha wasn't listening that much until he noticed what the guy was going to say. So he nailed the speaker button on the cell. (I don't think cell phones have a speaker phone on them do they? But for this they do.) And what the man was saying was suddenly heard through out the room for everyone and anyone to hear.

"Do you know why I calling?" The man was sounding very pissed. "I want to know why the hell you haven't killed that Higurashi woman yet. Do you not remember which one it is? Or have you grown too soft to kill her? Let me remind you then. It's the younger one, you know the one named Kagome. Did you hear that? Ka-go-me…" With that Inuyasha crushed the cell phone in his hand ending all sound in the room.

That eerie sound stayed around fir awhile. Until Kagome spoke "So…you were sent to kill me eh? So I guess acting all nice and what not to me was just part of it. Wasn't it?" She said not looking at him.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Just get out of my house before I call for someone, and tell them what you really are like." Kagome was looking at him now. She looked ready to cry.

"I knew that this was going to happen…Dammit. Sorry Kag but I can't have you telling everyone what I do. Mainly the cops, Or anyone like that" With that he pulled out the pistol from the back part of the waistband on his jeans and pointed it at her.

She kept staring at him her gaze never faltering. "Are you going to kill me then? Go ahead see if you can pull that trigger." A few moments passed. "You can't can you?" She wasn't mad or crying or anything just watching him.

He said nothing once more.

"Well? Can you or not." She was negotiating. More or less, and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

His hand has gone unsteady and started shaking along time ago. He still couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Pull the damn trigger…pull it! He commanded his hand but it didn't oblige. Dammit he almost yelled out. He couldn't do it…he couldn't fucking do it.

He dropped it, right on the ground it bounced an inch or so off the ground and landing in front Kagome who was still sitting on the bed. He fell onto his knees on the verge of crying but not allowing himself to.

"Go ahead, pick it up and shoot me. I deserve it for all the people I killed but most importantly almost shooting you…" Inuyasha had looked up at Kagome, with a look of self-hate in his eyes. (Can you do that?)

"No…I don't think that it's necessary." She still picked it up. But instead of doing what Inuyasha wished she chucked it out of the window. "Nobody really deserves to die." She walked up to him and put her arms around him. He made no move to stop her.

"I do… do you have any idea how many people I've killed? I lost count a long time ago." He had started looking at the floor after her embrace started.

"Oh well forget about that. Everyone deserves a fresh start from a bad past." She cajoled.

Both of them stood and sat on Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha didn't trust himself to speak again.

"Now is there really anything bad with not doing your assignment?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, that one of the many bad things about this…"

"And what would that be…"

"To name one if I fail an assignment then another assassin will come to kill you. Another thing is that my reputation, if you can call it that will be shot. All other assassins will wish to kill me and they'll try."

"That's not good is it…"

"See…"

"But I trust you can protect me from any other assassin. I ask you. Can you and will you?"

"Y.Yes I will. I won't let you get hurt."

"I know" Kagome said leaning onto his shoulder. He in turn didn't do anything but soon leaned onto the wall behind him and put an arm around her as she fell asleep.

A/N Awww! A whole lota fluff…sorta. While still moving along the story line, damn I'm good. "Hammer time… Can't touch this. Heh Heh. Anyway please review everyone I really, really, really want to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

Okay, what's up people? I would have had this updated sooner but I'm in Pennsylvania visiting my grandparents. I had this all written out on my computer at my house but as I was about to post it we had to leave. My parents could have waited five fucking minuets but nnoooooo, why would they? Anyway I'll just write it here…again. I just updated one of my other stories Assassinations so if you read that I finally updated…after two months. Anywho here is chapter Eight.

Inuyasha was having one of those dreams where you are falling…falling…still falling. Usually he would wake up right before he hit the ground…but not this time. Thud! Inuyasha woke with a start after he hit the ground, more specifically the carpet. Looking up expecting to see his dark blue walls he was surprised to see a white wall. Having no clue as to why his walls were white he sat up looking at the bed that still had Kagome on it. What the hell? Then he remembered that he had come here to kill her last night, but didn't. Odd, he was one of the most feared and respected assassin in Japan. But he couldn't kill Kagome. Why you ask. He had no fucking clue. Granted he had grown fond of her these past few months but, was losing his reputation as a assassin by keeping her alive and clearly not following through with his orders? He hadn't decided that yet. Wait…yes he did, last night. He said he would protect her. Dammit! He hadn't realized that it was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought.

Groaning, he stood up and walked out of the room. Finding the stairs in a hurry he walked down them also. Heading straight for the door so he could use his cell phone in private, but there was a problem. Mrs. H had stepped in his way.

"What do you want?" He asked rather rudely but didn't really give a damn at the moment,

"I heard what was going on last night, the whole cell phone thing, and the fact that you were indeed sent to kill my daughter. I have a question for you. Why?"

"Why? I have no clue why. Here sit." He said motioning to the table. "I tell you why I do what I do…"

"Okay now I'll start with the most obvious part. I'm an assassin, or a mercenary depending on how you look at it. I was sent to befriend your daughter and kill in the most inconspicuous way possible. My employer preferred me to make it look like an accident, like falling off of something or getting hit by a truck. Whatever way I saw fit to do it. Now before I keep at it, any questions?" Damn he felt like a schoolteacher…he hated school with a passion.

"Yes how much were they paying you for this?"

"Depending on the kind of job I did, around Eighty Grand or so."

"Okay let me get this straight for eighty grand you were willing to kill another person. Not to mention screw up my family life. Is that right?" She was starting to scare him.

"Yes… that's the size of it." He was trying to keep his cool but it was getting hard.

"Why? Any motivation besides the money?"

"…No not really"

"You hesitated there is something else. Isn't there?" Damn she read him like a book.

"Yeah there is. If you had let me continue I would have gotten here eventually. I started the assassin thing for the simple fact that killing is all that I'm really good at. See the claws and everything else?" He said motioning to his hands. " Demons are really only efficient at killing things. I mean really good at it. Granted they can do other thing well, but that is the one thing that they are really good at."

"You keep saying they. Aren't you one of them?" She was acting like a councilor more by the minute.

"Not technically I'm a hanyou, a half demon. Everyone hates me demons and humans alike. It's just by the simple fact that I could rip them limb from limb that the kids at school don't mess with me."

"Not everyone is like that you know."

"I know Kagome is one of those people. That's one of the reasons that I didn't kill her. You see people like that are hard to find. Mainly in this modern world. I've been alive a lot longer than I thought I would.

"How old are you?"

"In human years, around 17 but as a grand total I've been alive for 67 years."

"You don't look very old."

"Demons grow at the same rate humans do until the reach my size. Regardless of age the virtually stop growing physically. Anyway enough about me, Back to what we were talking about."

"No, I can tell that this is a touchy subject for you. I'll go wake Kagome and you guys can sort this mess out." She rose from her chair.

"Don't bother, she's already here. Hell she's been here the entire time. I just thought she should here it also." With that he walked out of the kitchen and through the door of the house.

"He seems troubled." Mrs. H said to her daughter. "But if things are going the way I think they are you'll help him out of his hole that he has been stuck in for some time now."

"I know, I'll do it. After all he has to help me so why shouldn't I help him also?" Kagome said leaning against the doorframe.

"How is he helping you?"

"First off he didn't kill me. From what I've guessed he was one of the best around, never failed. But to succumb and not kill someone like me. That has to be a serious blow to the pride."

"No, he doesn't care bout his pride or reputation or whatever. He just wants to keep you alive."

"Yes, its odd isn't it? I know he wouldn't have hesitated to kill anyone else. Oh, One more thing. Be on the look out. Inuyasha said that another assassin might come to kill me once his boss finds out he failed to kill me. So watch out." Kagome said that rather nonchalantly but her mother knew why she did. With someone like Inuyasha watching after her daughter…she almost felt sorry for anyone stupid enough to try to hurt her. Keyword being: almost.

Okay then there is chapter eight as always please review! I still want to know what you people think. So hit the little button under these words. Before I forget **_HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

Hello every one! I hope you all had a good Christmas if you celebrate it. I did! Got exactly what I wanted nifty huh? Any who it seems that Draechaeli said something sensible again. I made Inuyasha give into Mrs. H a little too fast huh? A little OOC it seems but, once again Draechaeli kudos. Anyway I fixed the mistake that the said person pointed out last time so that's one problem fixed now I need to work on updating faster, and with school about to start up next week or so the updating will be kept to only once a week on Saturday usually, so I'm sorry about that. But without me whining anymore here is chapter nine. (Like you couldn't tell from the giant bold lettering above this.)

It had been awhile since his 'interrogation' from Mrs.H, which had happened at around Eight o'clock. It was now noon; standing up in a tree he had been told was called the Goshinboku (Did I spell that right?) Was Inuyasha busy watching anybody who walked by, without his or her knowledge of course, he had been there for the better part of two hours since he had nothing better to do. All was peaceful until something came into contact with his head, and since he was standing he lost his balance. Which happened to be a very bad thing to do when that high up. So down he went upside down, which was something else bad. Normally he would have caught himself or landed on his feet but he was out of it at the moment so he just managed to turn to the side. Then he hit the ground and a wet sounding crack was heard as his arm hit the ground with his body weight on it.

Souta, which had hit the hard thing that was a baseball in the back of Inuyasha's head, ran inside the house to get Kagome. Who then came out in a rush to see what had happened saw Inuyasha walking towards them with his arm hanging limply and at an odd angle. But if he was in pain from this he wasn't showing it. After walking up to them he stopped in front of them and produced a baseball from seemingly nowhere and handed it to Souta.

"You need to watch where you hit that thing kid." He said as he ruffled his hair with his good arm.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah I'm fine no big deal. It'll be healed in a few hours…although I do have to put it back to its proper place." He then grabbed his arm and pulled on it hard. Another wet like crack was heard as he put the bone back in place. "Ow…damn that hurt, but it was kinda expected…"

"You sure you're okay?" Kagome asked one last time.

"Yeah I told you woman I'm fine it'll take more than that to hurt…" He was stopped when a loud sound rang out and a small hole appeared in his shoulder.

But as before he didn't really show any signs of pain. Instead he looked at them both. "Get inside, remember the thing I told you about other assassins? Well here's one of 'em." With that he turned around and ran at blindingly fast speeds towards one of the near buildings. You could hear a couple more gunshots that rang out again but to no avail on hitting him. Even though he told them to go inside they stood there and watched him. After jumping down the stairs they saw him jump up from balcony to balcony on a distant building. They lost sight of him there. Hearing a couple more gunshots they decided to see what happened. Running the entire way there took about five minuets so they had no clue how he got there in twenty seconds flat. Finally reaching the side of the building they were about to go inside when they saw him on the roof just about to jump off. He did so and landed with an unusually ungraceful thud.

Kagome gasped as she saw more than just the one hole in his shirt with large red bloodstains under them six in total.

"Lucky bastard got a few rounds in before I got to him." He said with a somewhat pained smirk in place. "I was wondering why they would send some kid after me. He is…was a damn good shot." With that he coughed a little bit and some blood came out of his mouth and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

(A/N I could so stop here but I said my chaps would be longer and this in only about 800 words and I said around 1500ish so I'll keep going.)

When he came to he was laying on Kagome's bed. Having no clue as to why he was there he attempted to sit up. That is until his whole torso started to hurt, and with that he remembered what happened. That damn kid! Thinking he could kill him. He was only the best around, why the hell did they think he could kill him? They must've been testing him. He took a look down at his body; it was covered in quite a few bandages. From what he could tell he failed their little test, he failed it miserably.

Ignoring the pain he stood anyway. Grabbed his bloodstained shirt, threw it on and walked out of the room. After doing so he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing no one there he started looking around the house since he never really had the chance to look around before. Finding what he assumed to be the living room he sat down on the couch and stared at the still on TV. He wasn't really watching it just thinking as he always did when he had nothing better to do.

He didn't get far however because that's when he heard the door open. Hence Kagome and her mother walked in. After seeing him they sped up there pace a bit and one sat down on either side of him. A little bit confuse by their antics, he just stared at them quizzically.

"Uh…what?" He asked still as confused as ever.

"What do you mean what?" The both said in unison.

"Uh I mean why are you both staring at me like I killed someone."

"Okay, first of all you DID kill someone from what Kagome told me…" Said Mrs.H

"…And now you're down here as if nothing happened." Kagome said finishing her mother's sentence. Had they practiced this or something? Might as well ask them that seeing as how he had nothing better to say.

"Did you guys practice asking me questions al the while finishing each others sentences?" He asked

"Yes we did…" Said Mrs.H

"…Because we knew you would be up by now." Kagome finished. This was getting scary.

"…Okay then…can I get up now?" He asked getting nervous for some odd reason.

"NO!" They said in unison again.

"Why not…?" He was just downright scared now.

"You had a grand total of seven bullets in your body." Mrs.H said.

"So…?" He was calming down now that they weren't freaking out now.

"Are they still in there?" He asked.

"No thanks to the fact the mama was a nurse a while ago she took them out for you." Kagome said.

"Ok…thanks for that. I could have taken them out myself but oh well. Now stop worrying I'll be fine in a few hours." With that he stood up and walked out of the room.

"He's not fine is he?" Mrs.H asked

"Of course not it takes longer than this from what he's told me. He just need to keep what's left of his male ego intact."

"I figured that."

Outside Inuyasha was busy reprimanding himself over getting his ass almost killed. He was acting sluggishly when he went after the other assassin. Normally he could have dodged those bullets very easily by listening to the air around him. By listening to that he could have heard the very miniscule sound that bullets make and gotten around them. But instead he got hit. Several times to add to that.

All the while he had kept thinking about only one person. (Do I have to tell you who?) He had no clue why. This was like before, he had grown fond of her yet, and he didn't want to get too close he hadn't trusted anyone for such along time. Since that one other woman who he still didn't get that close to, about forty years ago…god had it really been that long? He had stopped keeping track of how old he was a while ago.

"Aw hell, this woman will probably be the death of me." He walked back inside the house shutting the door softly behind him.

A/N Okay, can you guess who the other 'woman' was? Take a guess c'mon you know you wanna. Anyway I made it longer like I said I would now can you review please? I still as always want to know what you people think.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Don't hate me too much...it's only been seven months since I last updated...not that long, depending on how you look at it. Any-who here is chapter 10 (as stated above)

Sitting at the table at the Higurashi household, drinking a cup of coffee, so much better than being shot at...yes, nice serene silence. If you ignored the loud racket that Souta and Kagome were making over something or another. Sitting across from him was Mrs. H, also ignoring the noise.

Getting annoyed, Mrs.H Yelled out "Both of you stop it." They didn't heed the warning. So..." Inuyasha, dear will you stop them for me." She asked sweetly.

"No problem." Walking out into the living he saw the coffee table tipped over, and Kagome sitting on top of Souta, ticking the hell out of him.

"Okay, that's enough Kagome..." Inuyasha called out to them.

"No it's not, just tell him to give me the remote and it will be!"

Sighing, he walked over to them wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and heaved her onto his shoulder. "Get the remote kid." After Souta did so, Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen, with Kagome still over his shoulder by then beating her fists into his back.

"What would you wish me to do with the princess?" He said to Mrs.H

"Just toss her in her room." She said with a shrug.

"Got it." So he waltzed his way up to her room.

"Let me down dog-boy!" Kagome yelled from behind him.

"No can do, you mother told to do this and I'm obeying." Reaching her room he walked in and flung her onto the bed. "Now be a good little girl and stay here." He said grinning at her, and then leaving the room.

Going back into the kitchen, and aiming to sit down and finish his coffee, he suddenly had a heavy weight on his back, not expecting this he lost his balance and fell forward...only to have his face nail the table. After bouncing off of that he landed inelegantly on the ground with a loud thump.

Managing to look behind him he saw Kagome sitting on his back with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry...?" She managed.

"No problem...you only broke my beautiful face... now what shall I do to attract the ladies?" He saw attempting to smile but unable to, due to the fact his face hurt like hell.

"You know there's barely enough room in here for you and your inflated ego." She said standing up.

"So? I have a damn good right to have a inflated ego, you think?" He said standing up as well and cracking his jaw.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but most women don't just throw themselves on you as you would have been led to believe."

"Liar, I'm sexy and you know it."

"So?" She shot back...only to pause and blush at what she said.

Smirking his ever famous cocky smirk Inuyasha said "Told you, I'm desirable and every woman in a twenty mile radius knows it."

"Baka"

"Bitch"

"Moron"

"Wench"

And for the next several scores of minutes this went on, at least until they ran out of insults.

"Okay little children. "Mrs. H butted in. "Enough, since you have all of this energy then go to the store and but some milk for me. Hmm?"

"No" "Okay" Both responded at the same time. "But I don't wanna, It's too hot today." Inuyasha whined. Catching the glare from both women he quickly shut up and followed Kagome out of the door.

After the were down the stairs Inuyasha said. "Your still a bitch."

"And your still a baka, but I suppose since you technically living with us, then it's okay."

"Living with you? It's has been...a week or so hasn't it?"

"Good job Inuyasha you can keep track of time." She said rolling her eyes.

"Shut-up wench."

"Baka"

"Bitch"

"Moron..."

A/N Okay, that was a 'I still write chapter." SO if you don;t hate me too much then review for me if ya please. After all as it is with all most other authors, the more reviews they get the more incentive they have to make another chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Okay, it's great to see that some people are still into this, in one way or another...Although most were kinda mad at me...I have no idea why though. (Gotta love the sarcasm).

Anyway I'll try to put these out on a semi-regular basis, as in once or twice a week most likely on Saturdays, but you never know. Anywho here is the next chapter.

"It gives you that warm and fuzzy feeling, don't it?"

"What?"

"Being able to kick someone's ass like that."

Kagome scoffed in a very Inuyasha like way. "Unlike you, I don't like being able to, as you so delicately put it, kick someone's ass."

"But still, it has that nice feel to it, doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked grinning.

"No, we women have higher standards than that. To simply kick someone's ass doesn't give most women a 'warm and fuzzy feeling'. Except maybe Sango..."

"Sango? Who would that be?"

"The one who taught me to kick someone's ass like I did. Except she never managed to get to me to feel that warm and fuzzy thing."

"But, what you did could almost be considered mean. After all, chasing a man down, kicking him in the balls, and then flipping him over your shoulder could be called cruel." Inuyasha said.

"What would you have done if he did something like that to you.?"

"What? Stolen my purse? I ain't got a purse. But as for your question? I most likely would have broken his shoulder. What you did was a little soft."

"Then what's up with the, 'it's too harsh' crap you were spewing a few seconds ago?" Kagome asked as they started climbing the stairs.

"Breaking his shoulder is probably less painful then getting nailed in the balls as hard as you kicked him."

"It hurts that bad?" She asked.

"That might be stretching the truth a little, but let's just say it doesn't give us a 'warm and fuzzy' feeling."

Getting to the front door, they stopped. "Ever had it happen to you?" Kagome asked as she opened the front door.

"What? Getting nailed in the balls...No, and I hope to high hell that it never does." Inuyasha said shuddering a little, as he followed her into the house.

Flopping down onto the couch in the living room. Inuyasha began surfing through the channels.

"Let's see here..." Flipping through the channels he stopped when he saw a disturbingly familiar face on a CNN channel.

"Fuck...Thought I'd never have to see that bastards face again..." He paled a bit.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Watching a government debate it seems...I didn't know you were into politics." When he didn't answer she actually payed attention to who was on the TV.

"Is that father?"

"Yes, it is...but, I'm not paying attention to him. Look behind him on his right. See the pretty looking guy? Take a good look at him." He said standing up walking next to Kagome.

"He looks...exactly like you...but more pretty."

"Gee, thanks."

"No I mean in a girly way."

"Anyway this isn't good. Remember how I was supposed to kill you?"

"How the hell could I forget that?"

"Anyway, that would be my older brother, Sesshoumaru. He is the only assassin that ever bested me, and unlike myself that guy has no mentionable emotions to speak of."

"So...what are you getting at here?"

_Is she a moron?_ "What I'm getting at here dear Kagome." He said as he moved closer to her so that their faces were inches apart. "Is that, he is going to kill you. Seeing as how I couldn't."

"But, you said you were going to protect me..."

"You're damn right I did, and I will 'till the grave, but this guy as much as I hate it, is far more powerful than me... I manged to hack off his arm though, it probably grew back by now."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Using Tetsusaiga, my father's sword." He said as he straightened.

"Then why can't you use it again?" kagome asked.

"Truth be told? I don't like using it too much. I prefer my claws." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, guess what? You're going to suck up you damnable male pride, and go get it so you can do you job, of protecting my daughter." Said Mrs. H who just so happened to 'hear' everything.

"I was planning on it..." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be a bit rusty until I get a few hours of practice with it. I'll be back soon." He said as he shut the door softly.

A/N there you have it, not seven months for this one. Anyway, I got Sesshoumaru in it, mentioned Sango, who by the way will have a major part along with Miroku, probably in the next chapter, or the one after it. Review if ya please.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Hello, I was looking at the hits for, Leader Not Wanted, and I like the way that all but one person read the entire thing. Wish all would leave a review though... Oh well, anyway here is chapter 12. Yes, I was told about the last chapter saying 12 on top. And I fixed it. Thanks to whomever pointed it out.

Arriving at a house on the outskirts of Tokyo, Inuyasha looked up at it as he neared. Landing in the yard he noticed that it had not changed in the least. "Figures, Old woman never did like change all that much." Walking up to the front door, he tried the knob. Locked. He pounded on it, yelling: "Hey, old woman, open the fuck up!" He stopped and waited for a few seconds. he heard a noise on the other side of the door, as it opened, To revel a woman looking as if she was in her mid-sixties or so. She had an eye-patch over one eye, and her back was naturally bent with age.

"About, fucking time, Kaede." He said as he brushed past her.

"What brings you to my humble abode, Inuyasha?"

"I need, Tetsusaiga, where the hell did you put it?"

"Where you left it last."

Inuyasha dug around one of the rooms in the house. He reemerged, holding a scabbard complete with a sword hilt sticking out of one of the ends.

"And, what would you be needing that for. Eh Inuyasha?"

"What do you think? To kill, and or maim people, or demons with it."

"Never change, do you?"

"Nope." He said as he went back through the front door. "See you later old woman."

Launching himself back into the air Inuyasha leaped his way back towards Kagome's. Arriving there a few minutes later, he didn't go inside, instead he went into the forest that surrounded the shrine. Grasping the hilt of the sword he pulled it out of the scabbard, the sword was rusted and has many marking signaling abuse on the blade. Hardly a force worth any reckoning. That was until, the sword pulsed and with a flash of light transformed into a very mean looking...sword wasn't the right word. More like a halberd. But curved like a katana.

"Ah, gotta love that feeling of power." He said as he swung the sword around in a graceful arc. "Guess, I still got some skill left." He dropped the scabbard, and launched himself at the nearest tree, he swung the sword in a horizontal arc, and within a second the tree was on the ground separated from the stump. Not stopping, he jumped above the next tree and in a vertical slice, he cut the tree in half.

"Okay, that's still not a big deal. Lets see if I can still do the good stuff. Hope Kagome won't mind if half her forest is gone..." He thought a moment. "On second thought, I won't...that woman, can be scary if given the chance." He shuddered.

So, with that in mind he picked up the sheath, the sword went back to it's rusted form and he put it back in the sheath. "Good enough." He started the walk back to the shrine.

A/N Okay, yes, it's VERY short, but I started this at 4:17 in the morning. Anyway, Inuyasha in very good with his sword, he doesn't hack like some serial killer like he does in the anime.Anyway Review if ya please, it's the best incentive for me after all.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Okay, for once it's not my fault that I haven't updated in a week or so. I was in Pennsylvania for the forth of July, and for some reason or another we stayed there for another half-week. Anywho, here is chapter 13, I'll make it as long as I can, to make up for the last one.

Arriving back at the shrine, Inuyasha paused. Sniffing the air he noticed a scent. Standing there for a second, the wind decided at that moment to pick up and blow around him. "Fucking wind...Coulda swore I smelled that before..."Shrugging he walked into the shrine.

"So, that your sword?" Asked Kagome as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ya, think?" He said looking down at her.

"Don't be a dick."

"But I try my hardest to make your day as annoying as humanly possible."

"But you're a demon."

"So?"

"Point taken. Anyway, your sword don't look too impressive." She said eyeing it up.

"Don't worry, it is." He said sitting at the table laying his sword upon it.

"Prove it." She said making a grab for his sword.

Grabbing the blade before she got her hands on it, Inuyasha stood up. "Fine, let's go." He said walking towards the door.

They arrived, next to the well house, looking into the forest. "Okay, I wasn't going to destroy your forest, but now that you've given me a reason to..." He pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, it transformed into it's larger state.

"Now watch as I root half you're forest." He raised the sword above his head, and with a large swing. Yelled out: "Kazi no Kizu." and with a large roar, a giant wave of energy rushed towards the forest. With a large explosion it nailed the trees. After the smoke cleared there was a very, very noticeable gap of trees...that just 'disappeared'.

"There, you go." He said heaving Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder. "My sword is perfectly capable of causing mayhem, destruction, and general chaos." He said with cocky smirk in place.

Kagome sat there for a moment or two. "You just blew up half our forest..." She looked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, well...That's not my fault, the trees looked at me funny..." He said as he sheath-ed his sword.

Kagome looked at him, like she was ready to do alot of yelling. She was stopped by Inuyasha, when he grabbed her and jumped away from where they were. The spot just mentioned got tore up when a large flying object nailed it.

Inuyasha and Kagome landed some thirty feet away, with the former looking towards the shrine stairs. "I figured they would send you..." A woman was standing there, in a black skin tight body suit, with armor on the knees, above the stomach, on the shoulders.

Inuyasha scoffed. "To think they would hold off on their better lap dogs until I had beaten some lower bastards first. I can't say I'm not happy to see you after all of these years though...Sango.(Was it that hard to guess?)

"I thought you retired"

The woman had walked to within forty feet of them. "Yes, it has been a few years Inuyasha. I never thought that you of all people would go against the big boss. He saw it as a good idea to bring me back for this one last mission."

"Oh yeah? Okay then. For the record I'd rather not fight you." He said as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Same here. But you know, rules are rules, you should know that better than anyone."

Inuyasha snorted. "And why is that? I broke more of them than anybody, that's about it." He said as he ran at her. Bringing his sword horizontal to him, he took a graceful swing at her. She dodged to the side, as he swung at her again, this time in a vertical slice. Once again she dodged to the side, Inuyasha's sword creating a small crater in the cement sidewalk they were standing on.

"Still quick as ever eh?" Inuyasha called out as he swung at her again. Once again missing.

"I've been practicing since you beat me last time." She said as she took a swing with the large boomerang type thing.

"Okay, you're good with the weapons..."Inuyasha yelled out as he ducked under the boomerang. "But have you gotten the hand-to-hand down yet?" He then took the hilt of his sword and struck her stomach, the armor being to match for his brute strength cracked under the pressure. This caused her to drop her boomerang.

While she was stunned Inuyasha took the opportunity to grab the katana on her side and throw it to the side. He jumped back a few feet turned the sword in his hand so that the point was to the ground and shoved the sword into the ground. As soon as he let go the sword went back to it's rusted state.

Not giving her a break, Inuyasha jumped at her and aimed a punch at her head. She ducked under it and proceeded to put her foot into his gut with startling force, Inuyasha involuntarily clutched at his stomach for a brief moment. That moment being too long. Sango grabbed his head and brought her knee up to it while shoving his head down.

The resulting impact sent Inuyasha stumbling back a few feet. "Dammit, woman. You've still got me on the hand to hand." He said with a laugh.

Sango gave a small chuckle. "Apparently."

"While we're having this brief intermission I got a question for you. Did you and Miroku ever get together? I haven't seen or heard from you guys in...what three years?" This comment caused Sango to blush.

"Yes...we did, got married and all." She was looking at the ground as she said this. Inuyasha bust out laughing.

"I can't believe it, the always serious kicker of asses you were...and the hentai? Who would've guessed?" Inuyasha almost fell over laughing.

Sango got more red at this comment. "You better shut-up Inuyasha!" She yelled at him.

"Or what? You'll kill me...oh, wait a second...you are!" He kept laughing. "Listen here I'mma go have me a beer or something and we'll finish this later." He walked over to his sword and put it in it's place. "Want one?" He said as he picked up Sango's Katana and tossed it at her, who caught it gracefully.

"I thought you stopped drinking?"

"I started again." He said with a sigh. "Anyway let's go." He said as he walked towards the shrine. Sango jogged to catch up with him. "Wait, you're just going to let this go?" She said.

"It would seem so." Inuyasha said. "That's what friends do...forgive. Eh? You told me that once."

"Yes, I did...Here we were fighting, and for what?"

"Money." Said Inuyasha. "The most powerful thing in the world is money." He stopped, and turned around. "You coming Kagome?"

She was sitting there looking at the damage. "You, little bastards...you destroyed the sidewalk, part of the well shrine..."

"I don't remember hitting that...Do you Sango?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, we'll fix it sometime." He said as he walked into the house with Sango in tow.

Kagome sat there for a second. Before tearing after Inuyasha. "Get back here dammit...!"

A/N Okay there we go, got Sango in it. YAY! Review if you please, I made it longer'n usual just for the purpose of getting more reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Alright, sorry I've been busy lately and really don't have much time to write this.But I managed to scrape this together. Okay here is chapter 14.

It was odd. Having a beer with someone who you've known the majority of your life. Yet had just tried to kill you five minutes before. All in the now becoming average life for Inuyasha. Pulling the beer from the fridge, while ignoring questions as to when he put it there. Tossing one to Sango he grabbed one himself threw the pack atop the table and sat across from her with Kagome to his left.

"Alright, spill it, how'd Miroku manage to not get killed for his pervertedness?" He said with a chuckle, and a swig of booze.

Fighting a blush Sango said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Laughing Inuyasha said. "Come on, you know you want to."

Getting the same answer for a few minutes. He stopped asking, and instead said with a smirk: "Fine be that way, we'll just have to go ask him won't we?" He stood to her protests.

"No...No we won't" She said.

"Yes, we will, and we are. You still live in the same place?" He said as he walked out the front door.

"Why would I tell you? I don't want to go dammit."

"Fine I'll ask your cat." He said as he jumped onto the roof of the house.

"Cat?" Sango said a little confused.

Inuyasha came back down holding a small cat with two tails in his arms."Your cat" He said as he nodded at the cat.

"In case you didn't notice she follows you everywhere. Even of you tell her not to. She was doing it even before I left." He said as the cat jumped onto his head. "She'll tell me where you live. Won't you Kirara?" He said as he glanced up at her. Who in turn mewed softly. And proceeded to jump off his head and start bounding towards the stairs. When she noticed that no one was following her, she stopped turned and mewed again.

"Well let's go shall we." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the cat.

"Kirara you better not!" Sango huffed. "Don't you dare show him where we live."

The said cat turned and bounded down the stairs. "Looks like she doesn't care." Inuyasha said with a laugh. As he followed her down the stairs. With Kagome and Sango close on his heels, still trying to dissuade the cat.

They followed the cat down several roads, eventually ending up at a large house, that was away from any other building.

Inuyasha stood a second and took it in. "Damn, nice house you got here." He said with a whistle. "Think the lecher is home?" He said as he started walking up the large winding driveway that led to the front door. Pausing to pick Kirara back up. "Good job" He said softly. As he pet her.

Walking for a amount of time no one thought it would take. They arrived at the front door. "So. Where would he be?" Inuyasha mused as he opened the front door. Pausing to gawk at a very large chandelier that was hanging from the very high ceiling. "Jesus, woman. How much did this place cost?" He asked.

"Too much if you ask me, but Miroku wouldn't live without it. So here we are. Having a house with three times as many rooms as we'll ever need. I'll be back.Feel free to look around." She said as she went through one of the many doors in the first room.

"Well then." He said as he turned to Kagome. "Which door?"

She looked around for a second. "That one."She said as she pointed to a door three to the right from the one Sango went through.

"Alright. Let's go then." Inuyasha said as he went through the door. The door it turned out. Led to a kitchen. And just like the rest of the house it was huge. "Damn, I think I could fit my apartment in this room alone." He said as he spotted the refrigerator. "Hungry?' He asked Kagome as he went to it.

"No, not really." She said as she looked around.

"Suit yourself." He said as he dug around.

Someone entered the room. And paused. "Can I help you?" The man said.

Inuyasha paused in his raiding of the fridge and came back from behind the door holding a beer."Hey, it's Miroku. What's happening man?" He said as he wrenched the cap off the bottle and took a swig. "Anything new? Aside from being married to Sango that is." He shut the fridge.

Miroku didn't say anything.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha said as he stepped next to Kagome. Miroku, he noticed looked a little tense. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" He said.

"I came here with Sango. Why?" He said with another drink of beer. "Calm down would you? I didn't force her or anything. She was hired to kill me. Long story short. She didn't, we're happy go lucky now, and Kirara led me here." he said motioning to the cat that had been sitting on the counter this whole time. Who mewed softly.

Sango took that time to enter the room. having heard what was just said. "It's true, you really should calm down." Miroku relaxed.

"What didn't believe me?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Something like that." Miroku said. "Grab me one would you?"

"One? Oh, got it." He returned to the fridge. "Want one Sango? Whether you do or not. Here" He tossed one to both of them. Pausing he turned to Kagome. "You drink?"

"Not really."

"Oh well. Thought so." He said as he walked back to her. " SO what made you decide to come back to try to kill me?" He asked Sango. "Even before I quit you had."

"It wasn't money. As you would believe. I wanted to see if I could beat you."

"Did you?" Miroku asked.

"Does it look like it?" She answered.

"She still kicked my ass with the hand-to-hand though." Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Now. Mind showing us around your palace?" He asked.

"Don't see why not." Miroku said as he walked back through the door. With Sango in tow.

When they left the room. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Messed up isn't it?"

"What?"

"How we work. We try to kill each other, when it doesn't work, we all get a beer. And it's fixed." He said as he sat down his bottle. "But don't worry, they won't try anything. Despite our differences, we are all good friends. So you can trust them." He said as he walked through the door.

Kagome sat there for a second. Before she picked up Kirara, and followed him.

A/N There it is. 14. Nothing really to say this time. so R/R if ya please.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Hmmm…yes its true, this story has been updated…Shocked? Read my bio it'll tell you why I'm back…Kind of. Anyway Here's the long, long, long. (continue like that for awhile) Overdue Chapter 15

Waking after rolling ungracefully onto the floor. Kagome managed to throw herself to her feet. They had stayed up far too late last night…Inuyasha almost getting drunk. Which for him is a very hard thing to do, from what she'd noticed. Telling stories about how they _almost_ killed each other time and time again. Personally she thought they didn't on purpose. They seemed to good of friends to do that.

Trudging herself down the stairs she awoke to a scene she was getting used to. Inuyasha sitting at the table with his favorite beverage in his hand, none other than good ole' beer.

"Bit too early for a beer isn't it?" She asked as she sat down across from him.

"Keh, never too early for beer. I'd drink it while I slept if I didn't need to breathe…Damn oxygen." He said as he downed the rest of the beer and crushed it before throwing it at the trash. As the can sailed on its way to the trash, Miroku walked in almost getting hit by it.

"It's a bit too early for a beer Inuyasha…" Miroku commented as he sat.

"What are you my fucking mother? Just went through this with Kagome here…Get off my back. I'm an adult. I can make conscious decisions." He grabbed another beer.

"Only an adult in appearance friend." Miroku mumbled.

"I heard that…"

" I intended you too." Miroku said with a smile. "Now pass me one."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's more like it. Drink up!" At that moment Sango walked in, eying the beer in Miroku and Inuyasha hands. "Too early for a beer isn't it."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not a freaking record…"

A

" No, No, No" Inuyasha argued. "That was the time I shot at you with a grenade launcher." At this Kagome had to speak up.

"Wait, hold up here. You've shot a freaking grenade launcher at Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed at this.

"Yep, damn proud if it to. You should have seen some of the things he's shot at me. Not that it makes a difference. He couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat."

"Not true, Inuyasha. I did blow off your ear once." Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"Keh, it was a goddamn .50 cal. Rifle. All you have to do is aim in my general direction and you'll hit something!"

"Speak not of the weapon, but of its user." Miroku responded with a small smile.

"Whatever, man, whatever. Lets compare that to the wounds you've gotten from Sango always popular giant ass boomerang." Miroku had a sudden chill.

"…I'd rather skip over that…" Inuyasha laughed again.

"I would too... That woman's scary when she's pissed."

Miroku nodded. "Let us never forget that…Please, I did once and I have a scar to prove it…"

A

A/N Not long at all, but its proof that I'm back to make all other writing look better cause I suck at it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Kay, I'm going to update on the weekends a lot now. I have the time, might as well use it. And seeing as how it took a couple months for the last one…Well, you should get it.

* * *

Kagome was awakened to her door getting thrown open. As she rolled over she noticed quite a few things wrong with the intruder. First he was decked out in all black. In the side of her mind she noticed that he kind of looked like a SWAT guy… Next she noticed that along with the look and her previous assumption, he was leveling a pistol at her. Looks like she was right… But before the man could do anything two hands wrapped around the sides of his head, and was wrenched roughly and quickly to the side. And with a crack and accompanying thud he was done for. Leaving none other than Inuyasha standing there.

"Come on wench, get the lead out, more of them bastards are here…" He said without breaking stride towards her. He yanked the covers off of her and despite her protests of being in just a shirt and underwear; he slung her over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Inuyasha didn't listen to her as she tried to get him to put her down; he just kept walking towards the staircase at the end of the hall. He stopped just short of the top of the staircase, and set down Kagome.

"Alright, listen up. You stay here and for god sake don't say a damn word. Got it?" He said as he opened one of the nearby doors. "Hide in here. Be back in a bit." He said as he shut the door.

"I'd prefer not to…" She said meekly.

"Well too damn bad. I'll do a lot better without having to watch over you." He said as he left. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

* * *

Like Kagome, Miroku had also gotten woken up suddenly. Not by any Swat look alike. But by Inuyasha throwing a rather heavy book at his stomach. With a yell of: "Get the fuck outta bed. There are some people here who don't like me very much. You might want to get Sango up as well." He motioned to the woman sleeping next to Miroku. "I'm gonna go get Kagome, be back." And he was gone.

Miroku had since woken Sango up, who had in turn gotten dressed and came out of their walk-in closet with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku automatically felt sorry for the guys who were about to be on the wrong end of her aggression. He didn't grab anything. Preferring his hands and martial arts. Miroku started walking towards the door with Sango in tow. As he pulled it open, he was just in time to watch Inuyasha land in the middle of their living room and take the head off of an unsuspecting man with his claws.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt after his sloppy decapitation and stayed crouched looking around the room. He spotted Miroku and Sango standing the doorway to their bedroom and stood up slowly.

"About damn time people, Lets get moving. I'm sure there are a few more of the motherfuckers standing around somewhere." He said as he was walking towards the door that led to the kitchen.

"I take it your nose is still as good as ever Inuyasha?" Sango piped up.

"Keh, don't you know it." And with the push of the swinging door he was gone. A few gunshots and a scream or two later. He walked back out. Still flicking the blood off of his claws. "Do me a favor one of you. Go fetch Kagome. I think I might have freaked her out with leaving her in a closet… She's up those stairs on the right. He didn't break stride as he went into another room. Repeat sounds from before, and he walked back out of that room flicking an ever-increasing amount of blood off his claws. "Keh, pathetic bastards, would of thought I left a more imposing impression on my old bosses, for them to send this trash for me…"

Sango finished walking down the stairs with Kagome behind her. " See wench told you everything's fine." He said as he crossed his arms. "Trash…"

One of the doors across from them opened and in poured a few dozen of the Swat look-alikes. Before they had the chance to do anything, Sango heaved her boomerang over her shoulder and with a throw, sent it on its way. With a whooshing sound., and a few bones breaking, the ten or so men went down with out an afterthought. "Glad to see you still know how to use that thing Sango." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh you know, it's like riding a bike." She said as she pulled it out of the wall it lodged itself in. "You cant forget it." She finished with a smirk of her own. "And I'm glad to notice you still can kill people without too much worry."

"Yep, unlike you two I didn't stop doing one of the few things I'm good at. Hell, it made me rich. Why should I give a damn?"

"So…your saying you don't care about taking the life of another?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stared at her for awhile.

"I'd do it without a thought. They just got in my way."

"Let me get this. You killed these men because some stupid guy had told them to try and kill you?"

"You hit the nail right n the head wench. They wouldn't pause in any thought of killing me. I do myself the favor of thinking the same way towards them."

"What about the countless other people you've killed…? As in assassinated? What of them" She asked still whispering.

"Look here wench, I don't come to you and lecture you about your fucking life choices. Lay the fuck off of me. Kay? It's what I do. Deal with it." He said as he started walking towards the kitchen. "I need a fucking beer now…"

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Kagome spoke aloud this time. This made Inuyasha pause mid-stride. He stood staring at the door for a few seconds. Until he turned and looked at her. "Because you helped me grasp a life I didn't know I could posses. One that didn't involve killing just for something as common as money." After this he stared at her for a moment longer. Then shifted his gaze to one of the men on the ground. "But don't get me wrong. I will still kill if they keep coming after me. Without any thought to the contrary." He said as he finished walking towards the kitchen door. And with a push he disappeared from Kagome's view.

* * *

A/N Alrighty. Longer than what I usually do. And within a day from the other, this is showing that I didn't just update for the hell of it. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hm yes, well. I don't think the word hiatus does my lack of writing justice. I just simply didn't have the drive to continue writing this. Mainly cause I've had self-doubt issues. Now, now don't think me gothic or whatever yet! I just didn't think I was that spectacular of a writer back when I got this going. But, I've gotten a bit better I think. So we'll see. I've made it a point to put everything I put out onto to be at least 1000 words long. And I've done so with Kaizayl, but excluding this little rant up here this chapter and all following chapters will be at least 1,200 words. Yay for me, see how this rolls out.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled. Maybe it was the cheap beer he was currently downing, or perhaps the need to walk around all the bodies he had neglected to take care of for the past hour. Or it might just be this shitty chair he was occupying. But it wasn't, he had a good guess as to what was getting on his nerves. Kagome. Yes dear old Kagome, nothing particularly wrong with her; nice girl willing to help, all that shit. But, what really had him steamed was what she had spoken to him earlier. She dared to question his morals about killing others. She had no right to do that; he had since confronted those demons and taken care of them. Contraire to what most thought, he didn't kill without any thought to the other person, quite the opposite really, but he had already learned to deal with that and put it behind him without thought. It was part of the job that her got paid for. And as such he didn't have any issue taking others lives. But when someone had contradicted his thoughts on the subject he had to waste time thinking on whether what he thought, or what she thought; was right or not. And seeing as how he wasn't very big on thinking, this annoyed him and thus the pissed mood that had a hold on him. Nothing beer couldn't solve, despite the fact it was cheap as hell. Tasted like shit.

He would have gladly brooded more, but at that moment the swinging door that led to the living room was pushed open towards him and in its wake was Sango. She had the usual look on her face, slightly bored yet observant. She seated herself next to Inuyasha in another one of the cheap chairs, and grabbed one of the previously mentioned cheap beers. After cracking open the top and draining a good half of it, she set it back down on the table and spoke: "You know, what others think isn't something you tend to worry about is it? So tell me, why does it seem like what Kagome said earlier is having a pretty big impact on you?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "The hell are you talking about woman? What she said earlier doesn't affect me at all."

Sango shook her head. " We've known each other how long Inuyasha? Twelve years or so right?"

"Sure."

"And of those years how long were we in almost constant contact with each other? For missions or whatever?"

"Something like nine."

"Right, now you think during those nine years I or Miroku for that matter wouldn't have learned how to pick up on your moods?"

"The fuck you talking about moods? I don't have moods."

"The hell you don't! You have a mood of sorts for damn near everything. Like when you're out of beer you have a slight sulk in the way you speak and walk. Or if you're about to go on an assignment, you have neutrality about you. Examining everything more than need be as if that would help make what you were going to do easier." Sango said in a voice that left no doubt.

Inuyasha stayed silent, knowing she was right. The bitch, she got him with those few sentences.

"Exactly, I'm right and you know it. Now I know when something bothering you. It's easy to see, its kind of related to your beer mood. Slightly sulky and pissed, now tell me: Is what Kagome said earlier bugging you?"

Inuyasha said nothing for a moment. "Yes, its bugging the fuck out of me. Not one person has ever questioned why I do what I do. Aside from you and Miroku, which I easily ignored cause it was hypocritical of you two to criticize me. Cause you did the exact same damn thing. To hear it from someone else I hold a decent opinion of really…shook me up. Okay, happy? I just admitted I'm a little whining bitch who complains about everything." He crushed the beer can in his right hand and threw it across the room where it smacked against the wall with a thud. "Fucking stupid goddamn morals…"

"Its okay to question what you do Inuyasha. I know I did when I was part of it. So did Miroku, but know that what you did was a conscious choice. Half of the people we've killed deserved it anyway." Sango leaned back in her chair. "Well some of them anyway."

Inuyasha stood. " Ah whatever, I'm going for a run. You want to come? Your getting kinda pudgy from this lazy life style you've started." He smirked.

"I could still take you any day and you know it dog-boy don't try me!" Sango challenged back, slightly red in the face.

Inuyasha keh'ed but still had the smirk on. "I'll be back to take care of those bodies in an hour or so." He walked through the door leading out of the room.

Sango stood and went to follow Inuyasha through the door in order to find Miroku. But paused, and looked down at her stomach. "Am I really getting fat?"

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the front door to the huge house. He stopped to take a deep breath. He loved being outdoors, in fact if it weren't easier to get plastered inside, he'd probably never go anywhere else but a forest somewhere. So, time to enjoy the strength he was granted being half demon. He loved running around jumping from rooftops to the ground and again in the opposite order. He stretched his leg muscles and was about to spring off when he caught a whiff of feminine scent. Not Sango's, with a second of thinking he determined it to be Kagome's. She was two stories above him on a balcony; he could see her leaning over the railing. She was probably trying to grasp what she had seen earlier. He didn't exactly try to shield her from the gore he created. He reprimanded himself the hell was he thinking? No matter, he could cheer her up really easily. He launched himself up to grasp the bottom of the balcony and heaved himself up to stand to her side. She was a bit startled but recovered quickly. "What do you want Inuyasha." Its what he thought, she didn't think very highly of him at the moment.

He knelt in front of her. "Get on, we're going for a ride."

She looked confused. "No, I want to be alone for awhile."

"Too damn bad woman, get on or I'll drag you off this balcony with me anyway." He spoke in a tone that sounded dead serious. Still no dice, Kagome looked resolute in her decision to be alone. But she didn't have a choice, Inuyasha however did. He stood quickly literally tripped her into his arms and jumped off the balcony. Her screams of surprise accompanying them all the way down.

A/N: Hm well, I did deliver on the length part, but on the better quality? I don't know, if it we're up to me everything I put out would be the best… :D


End file.
